Hanabi, Saksi Cintaku
by SasuFemNaru Lovers
Summary: SasuFemNaru, Saat sebuah kembang api bermekaran di langit malam, saat itulah cinta mereka bersemi. Dan memulai jalinan yang dinamakan hubungan..


Hai minna saya kembali dengan fanfic ketiga, gomen belum bisa buat fic panjang, soalnya masih tahap dalam belajar buat fic, semoga menyukainya yah... :)

**HANABI, SAKSI CINTAKU**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ganre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Waring: Gender Bender, Gaje, Typo, Alur Kecepatan, Gak Nyambung dll**

Konoha University tampak sangat ramai. Banyak siswa yang berjalan pulang, karena memang semua mata kuliah sudah habis. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aktifitas di kampus tersebut di karena kan liburan musim panas telah tiba.

Di sebuah ruang kelas yang sudah mulai sepi, seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ mencuat melawan gravitasi (pantat ayam xD) dan bermata oniks kelam tengah berdiri menyender di sisi meja dengan melipat tangan di depan dada.

**.**

**.**  
**Srek... srek... srek...**

**.**

.

Suara gesekan alat tulis terdengar memecah keheningan di kelas yang sudah kosong beberapa menit yang lalu. Kecuali pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menunggu seorang gadis pirang di balik meja tempat ia menyenderkan tubuhnya tersebut.

"Naru," panggil Sasuke saat sang Blonde serius menuliskan sesuatu di buku tulisnya, sepertinya tengah mencatat sesuatu.

Gadis yang di panggil Naru itu hanya bergumam "Hm?" pertanda ia mendengarkan sang pemuda berambut _emo_ tersebut.

Yah gadis bersurai pirang panjang, bermata saphire, berkulit tan dan mempunya tiga kumis halus dikedua pipinya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruko tersebut adalah sahabat dekat Sasuke..

"Pergi bersamaku di _Hanabi_ nanti. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu," ucap Sasuke tenang namun ada sedikit getaran asing di suaranya jika kita mendengarkan lebih jeli, tampaknya dia sedikit gugup.

Naruto sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah sahabat yang dengan setia menunggunya tersebut.

"Lama sekali harus menunggu _Hanabi_? Apa tidak bisa kau katakan sekarang?" tanya Naruto sembari memasang ekspresi bingung.

"..."

"..."

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang!"

"Hei, tunggu Sasuke!"seru Naruto seraya membereskan peralatannya dengan terburu-buru lalu bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

**~Hanabi, Saksi Cintaku~**

"Maafkan aku, ne Sasuke. Padahal sedang liburan, tapi kau harus menemaniku menyerahkan tugas di kampus," ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan.

Bukan salah Naruto yang sedang sakit selama seminggu, sehingga ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang seharusnya di kumpulkan sebelum liburan musim panas.  
Dan terpaksa mengerjakan tugasnya saat teman-temannya yang lain asyik menikmati liburan musim panas mereka.

"Tak masalah," timpal Sasuke santai.

Hari sudah beranjak malam dan mereka berdua pun berniat pulang ke rumah. Mereka berjalan beriringan di sepanjang jalan yang nampak sedikit sepi dengan Naruto yang berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan, dan hanya sesekali di timpali dengan gumaman "hn" oleh Sasuke di sepanjang perjalanan.

**.**

**.**

**SYUUTT!**

**.**

**.**

**DUAARR!**

**.**

**.**

**DUAARR!**

**.**

**.**

Suara kembang api terdengar memecah keheningan langit yang nampak mulai menggelap. Membuat gadis pirang tersebut sejenak menghentikan celotehan serta langkahnya dan memandang langit.

"Huwaaaa... Indah sekali," gumam Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ck!, Sepertinya terlambat," decak sebal mengalun dari bibir pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut membuat sang _blonde_ menoleh dan memandangnya bingung sambil menggumamkan kata "Hm?"_**.**_

Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke tersebut membalikkan badan mengahadap Naruto yang sedang memandangnya bingung. Sedikit memperpendek jarak, Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menarik tangan gadis berkumis kucing itu pelan. Sang _blonde_ merasa bingung dengan sahabatnya yang menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Terlebih ekspresi gugup menghiasi wajah datarnya. Walau tidak kentara sih.

Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga suara Bariton nan rendah menyapa gendang telinganya, sontak membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto! Jadilah kekasihku,"

Suara kembang api yang memekakan telinga tak henti-hentinya membahana di seluruh kota Tokyo. Seruan kegembiraan mengiringi setiap kembang api yang 'mekar' di langit malam. Namun itu semua tak membuat Naruto melewatkan pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Kaget, itulah yang ia rasakan. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Apa jawabanmu?!" tanya Sasuke. Sedikit rasa cemas menghampiri dirinya karena Naruto hanya diam saja, membuat hatinya gelisah dan tak nyaman.

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa tak berdaya seperti ini. Ya, akibat gadis manis yang telah mencuri hatinya semenjak awal mereka bertemu. Tak pernah ada yang pernah membuat sang Uchiha berdebar sedemikian rupa sampai saat ini. Hanya Naruto, hanya kepada Naruto saja debaran itu ia rasakan.

Sasuke berusaha terlihat santai, dengan berdiri tegap sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam kantong celananya. Walau wajahnya nampak datar, namun terlihat kegugupan tersirat di wajah tampannya. Pandangan matanya menatap Naruto penuh harap.

Naruto terlihat tersenyum lembut dan secepat kilat mencium pipi kanan Sasuke. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Sejenak Sasuke terbengong dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hadiah kecil dari orang terkasihnya tersebut.

"..."

"..."

Terdiam selama beberapa detik, Sasuke hanya terpaku memandang Naruto yang mulai berjalan menjauh sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa hangat karena sentuhan yang tertinggal dari bibir Naruto. Sadar akan kebodohannya, Sasuke segera berlari kecil menghampiri Naruro. Ia menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu balas mencium pipi gadis manis tersebut.

"Ku anggap itu _**'Ya'**_!, ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

_**'Hangat.'**_ batin Naruto senang. Semburat merah semakin menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan di bawah siraman hujan kembang api yang semakin meriah. Sepertinya akan terus berlanjut hingga tengah malam nanti.

Walaupun tak bisa mengutarakannya saat di festifal kembang api, moment hari ini cukup membuat Sasuke bahagia karena mendapatkan separuh hatinya. Begitu pula Naruto, akan ada orang yang selalu menemaninya mulai sekarang. Itu lah pikirnya.

Kembang api malam itu menjadi saksi kisah cinta sepasang kekasih yang menjalin cerita baru bernama hubungan. Saling berbagi cinta dan kasih sayang di kehidupan mereka. Dan, saling memberi kebahagiaan sepanjang kisah cinta dua insan yang sedang di mabuk asmara.

END

OMAKE

Kedua sejoli tersebut sedang berjalan santai di perjalanan pulang dengan si gadis yang bergelayut manja di lengan sang pemuda.

"Ne Suke, aku senang sekali ternyata kau menyukaiku, jujur aku juga menyukaimu dari dulu, tapi aku terlalu malu mengakuinya.

"Hn, dasar dobe.

"Apa kau bilang, dasar teme, pantat ayam"

"Hn"

"Gah, kau menyebalkan teme"

Mendapati si gadis sedang kesal, membuat si pemuda tersenyum geli, kemudian secepat kilat mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si gadis dan mencium bibirnya sekilas lalu berlari menjauh, sedangkan si gadis tentu saja kaget mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba itu sambil memegangi bibirnya.

1 dtk

2 dtk

3 dtk

"JANGAN LARI KAU TEMEEEEEEE!

Benar-Benar END

**HANABI: Kembang Api**


End file.
